leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
N/Trivia
N shares several similarities with AZ from the Generation VI games. ** Both use names made up of just capital letters. ** They both befriend the at the end of the game. ** Both of their identities are unknown until late in the game. ** Both are related to the leaders of villainous teams. * The cube hanging from N's belt is a sliding puzzle similar to a , and has been in his possession since childhood. It's one of many design elements reflecting the character's mathematical motif, and also resembles the first iteration of a , a geometric figure that simultaneously has infinite surface area and zero volume. ** N's concept artwork and the accompanying notes indicate that the puzzle cube might have been relevant to the game's plot at one point and was going to show a central cube with a keyhole that would appear when the puzzle was solved. * Counting from middle C = 1, the notes in the four ascending arpeggios at the start of N's battle themes correspond to the first eight prime numbers (D, E, G, B, F', A', E'', G'' = 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19). * N, Bianca, and Cheren are the only Trainers in with animated battle sprites. * Unlike most recurring characters, N battles with a completely different team in every appearance. * Even if the player battles his Zekrom or Reshiram in Easy Mode or Challenge Mode, where it is levels 65 and 75 respectively, it will still be level 70 when the player battles it at Dragonspiral Tower. * N has used all 17 types of Pokémon that existed in Generation V. * Of the four seasonal teams he uses in Black 2 and White 2, his winter team is the only one to have a Pokémon introduced in Generation V: . * Over the course of the games he appears in, N uses Pokémon of 42 different , more than any other NPC in the Pokémon games. * N is fought more times than any other villainous team leader. However, he uses the class during his first two battles. * N speaks very quickly, as indicated by the fact that his dialogue is printed faster than that of other characters and by Cheren's comment upon first meeting him: "Slow down. You talk too fast." Regardless of what speed the player has the dialogue set at, N's dialogue prints at the fastest speed. If the dialogue is set to "fast", N's speech will print even faster, at a speed unique to him. * According to Junichi Masuda, N is rumored to have been born from Pokémon.http://www.gamefreak.co.jp/blog/dir_english/?m=201110 * N is 1.80 m tall (5'11"). * An article in the May 2013 edition of PASH! estimated that N is about 20 years old. * N's Trainer ID number is 00002. * N is the only core series introduced as of Generation VII to not appear in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. This is likely because he was only Team Plasma's puppet leader, whereas Ghetsis is the true mastermind behind the organization. * N is the only person who is known to have turned down the chance to become a . * In Pokémon Black and White, N's Zekrom /Reshiram is programmed to always use / on the first turn of the final battle against N. ----